Last Inferno
by ShibuyaMai
Summary: Songs speak louder than words, but can a Yuri Shibuya understand Wolfram's lyrics?


Title: Last Inferno

Author: ShibuyaMai

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou and the lyrics.

Pairings: WolfYuu

Full Summary: Wolfram von Bielefeld is tired of everything. When a friend came to invite him to a singing contest he joins, revealing his feelings. Will Yuri get the message?

Wolfram von Bieleld is tired of waiting for Yuri to realize his feelings. He wanted to scream his feelings to everybody. He was tired of rejections and sometimes wished that he never existed. Tired of saying good-bye to his dreams of being love by someone he loves.

A day came when one of his best friends showed up to the castle. Yuri was shock at how close they are. Wolfram's best friend invited him to join a singing competition and told him that they were gonna do a play and a show. He agreed to that. Yuri never noticed Wolfram's practice so he asked him about it the night before the contest and he simply says that when he sings, he sings with his heart and drifted off to sleep. The next day, everybody was stunned at Wolfram's clothes. He's wearing a big loose blouse, a very short shorts, and a high heeled boots. Probably, he's gonna sing a rock n' roll song. That's what everybody thinks what they didn't know is what Wolfram was really gonna sing. A lot of contestant sung. Some of them just break a glass, Wolfram is still focused on his voice, he doesn't want to appear weak so he said to himself that he won't cry.

After his name was called, he snapped back to reality. Yuri was really astonished at Wolfram he didn't know why, he wasn't even starting to sing. He was snapped back at Wolfram voice as he started to sing.

I stare at the Door of Memories  
and heard a distant whisper.  
Guide me Soul of the Labyrinth,  
lead me to the Road of Light.

This piercing pain is an Innocent Trick,  
I want to believe I'm not alone.

This is Paradise of the Lost.  
With wings showering my heart in white,  
if I can reach your eyes with them,  
smile and embrace me.  
I know why I was born,  
it was to find each other and begin Destiny Legend!

I look back while on the Wasteland of Lamentation  
and the Fragrance of Hope glittered.  
Don't disappear, I want to feel warmth,  
even from a transient dream.

A love filling up is an Endless Chain,  
I want to join it and overcome my destiny.

Release me from the Everlasting Paradox,  
if while in the crevice of the Red Stained Darkness  
I'm allowed to think of you,  
gently kiss me.  
The tear dissolving rain is crying out,  
this is surely the Last Inferno…

"Through the darkness, call me in last inferno."

The Crescent Wind of Promise wakes up,  
vow of mine, come become a legend!

This is Paradise of the Lost.  
With wings showering my heart in white,  
I'll reach your eyes with them so  
smile and embrace me.  
I know why I was born,  
it was to find each other, and begin Destiny Legend!

Everyone in the contest scream and squeaked as he finishes his song. After declaring Wolfram the winner, everybody was happy, Yuri noticed that Wolfram was not so they all just went to the castle. Yozak told them what happened and they cheered for Wolfram but he excused himself saying that he was exhausted and that he still need to practice for the play so he went to bed.

Yuri also went to his bed following Wolfram. No one dared to talk about the two so they just went to talk with the worries in their voices. Yuri hurried to their chamber just to find out the crying Wolfram. He comforted him and listened to his sadness. He waited and waited for him to finish. Slowly, the sobs are disappearing and when it was completely gone Yuri said

"Okay Wolf no more crying okay? Your worrying me"

"Yuri, hmm. No more and thank you"

"No wolf thank you, thank you for believing me."

"Yuri?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sleepy"

"Okay then let's go to sleep"

And they went to the bed, cuddling each other. Getting ready for the changes, that may take starting the next day.

Author's Note:

The lyrics was actually the English translation of CEUI's Last Inferno. It really suits Wolfram's feelings for this plot, I'm actually gonna use Rolling Star translation but this one's better. No worries I'm also one of the no no-criticism zone so criticism are fine and also comments, suggestions, requests, and even violent reactions are allowed. Please read and review!. O.o


End file.
